Contradicciones
by Mile Blues
Summary: La verdad es que nunca supo bien como empezó, hasta que ya se vio demasiado implicado como para poder estar separado de Godric demasiado tiempo. Y le aborreció infinitamente más por aquello.


Disclaimer: Godric y Salazar son de JK.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

NdA: Es la primera vez que escribo slash, con lo mucho que me gusta. Y si, ignore la Cámara de los Secretos (quien la necesita xDD) ¡Espero que les guste!

Godric era un idiota. Y punto. Eso era algo que Salazar tenía muy claro.

Era un idiota arriesgado, que jamas de jamases se detenía a contemplar las consecuencias de las cosas. Eso, decía él, era la valentía. Además, era demasiado confiado, propenso a dejarse llevar por la primera impresión acerca de una persona, fuera buena o mala. Demasiado honesto, también.

Así, con una inmensa lista de demasiados. Pero era su amigo, la única persona en la que Slytherin confiaría ciegamente, sin siquiera detenerse a considerar sus segundas intenciones. Era Godric, y por lo tanto, incapaz de decir una mentira bien disimulada. Era Godric. Un maldito libro abierto, para cualquiera que quisiese pasar a hojearlo.

Y habia algo en ello, que a Salazar le atraía poderosamente. Nunca habia sabido precisar bien qué, siendo un hombre inclinado a las acciones sutiles, a la ambición como modo de vida. Inclinado a todo aquello a lo que Gryffindor no era. Le atraía demasiado. O veces no.

También habían ocasiones que sentía una envidia malsana del hombretón pelirrojo e impulsivo con el cual habia fundado un colegio. Su modo de ser—del que tanto se vanagloriaba, la manera de la serpiente— era una manera de defenderse contra el mundo, que solo le habia mostrado su lado más hostil, obligándole a erigir barreras sobre sí mismo, a protegerse a como diese lugar para poder sobrevivir. Mientras que Godric… Godric parecía tan campante, tan feliz, siempre con la sonrisa de idiota pegada al rostro. Como si la vida fuese un campo de margaritas y no un puto campo de batalla. Simplemente injusto.

¿Es que acaso nunca nadie le habia mentido? ¿Nunca nadie le habia pasado por encima? ¿Nunca nadie le habia perseguido con la sospecha, solo con la leve sospecha, de que era un mago? Daba la impresión de que no, a juzgar por la melodía alegre que silbaba cada vez que se juntaban en la mañana temprano para hablar sobre Hogwarts.

¿Y por qué no? ¿Y porque a él sí? Era inaceptable que los destinos se repartiesen de manera tan errada. Injusto.

Así era su relación con Godric. Encanto y odio insidioso. El aludido, por supuesto, no se enteraba de nada. ¿Para qué le iba a decir? Era mejor guardase los malos sentimientos, los rencores estúpidos y también los pensamientos que te podían hacer susceptible al control de una persona. Era infinitamente más sano, fuese como fuese el pelirrojo. Salazar era como era y ya nada le iba a hacer cambiar.

Ni siquiera un beso robado en un salón de clases, oscuro y vacío.

La verdad es que nunca supo bien como empezó, hasta que ya se vio demasiado implicado como para poder estar separado de Godric demasiado tiempo. Y le aborreció infinitamente más por aquello. Él no era un mago cualquiera, de esos rostros que unos segundos borran. Era Salazar Slytherin. Era uno de los mejores de su época, reconocido por sus todos como una eminencia en alquimia y transformaciones mágicas. Y de repente, se encontraba reducido a eso.

Reducido a anhelar encuentros, roces de pieles y el aliento de Gryffindor en su nuca. No podía ser. ¿En qué momento habia pasado de esconder todo lo que llevaba dentro, a gritárselo mientras hacían el amor? ¿En qué momento?

Algunas noches pensaba que lo mejor sería terminar la relación. Para el bien de su sanidad mental. Y eran justo aquellos momentos los que Godric escogía para colarse en su cama, besarle el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, provocarle escalofríos de placer. Le odiaba. Le odiaba mientras se desnudaba lentamente, buscando no perder el contacto visual con el Gryffindor. Le odiaba cuando, después de una sesión de arrumacos, el pantalón de Godric caía mientras la excitación le recorría las venas, adictiva. Le despreciaba.

Supo que habia llegado al borde cuando los celos y las inseguridades comenzaron a poseerle, como cuando era pequeño. A veces se pensaba horas pensando si Godric le consideraba bueno en la cama, para luego pasarse otras reprendiéndose por idiota. Otras se consideraba demasiado poca cosa como para que aquello le estuviese pasando a él. Otras, se despertaba agitado de un sueño que no recordaba bien, pero que sentía caliente en su sangre. Otras consideraba terminar con todo de una vez y luego se arrepentía.

Pero aquello no fue lo peor. Un simple toque entre las manos de Helga y Godric bastó para encender las alertas. Slytherin era observador y eso no le pareció casual. Después, noches en las que Godric alegaba sentirse cansado y se iba temprano de la pieza de Salazar. ¿Y si? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si él le mentía? Ya sabía él que nada podía ser tan bueno. Pero, ¿podría soportar en silencio, sabiendo lo que pasaba, tan solo para no perder a Godric?

No.

No.

Quizás, sí.

No.

Cuando estaba metiendo todas las cosas a una bolsa de cuero, pensó que tal vez estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. No, era lo correcto. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y Salazar, ya unos pasos lejos del castillo que habían decidido llamar Hogwarts, sentía su tibio calor en la nuca. Pero no lograba que le reconfortase.


End file.
